My True Love
by Kira Matryx
Summary: Well here we are,something that I would like to call Act 2.Bra and Trunks meet a new transfer student and ........... well read to find out!


Author's notes:Trunks,Sakura(daughter),Bra,Goten,Ryoko and Lance or McLance are all 15.They're part of a made-up high school called Magen High.This is a Fanfic,not an episode of DBZ or DBgt,okay?How I write things is how I want it,I'm the author!!It doesn't have to be exactly like either of the shows.This is because the author known as Dunno told me about things that were wrong in views of the shows.Like when Vegeta didn't beat up Yamcha,when Yamcha had Bulma up by her wrists,he didn't do it because he knew Yamcha would hurt her because she isn't strong enough even for Yamcha's strenght.There are ya happy now??Oh hai,* means thoughts,( ) means my thoughts in the moment or explaning something and - is a word in Japanese,I am only gonna put it on the first word as it appears,so look at the end of the story for the meaning.Well on with the story...  
  
  
My True Love!  
  
Part 1!  
  
"Who's the new girl?" the same question came out of all the lips of the students at Magen High.  
  
Sakura looked at the schedule given to her by Principal Haruna.  
  
Home room #:105  
Hall #:6  
Floor #:2  
  
She was in front of her Home Room door when the bell rang.She sighed and reached for the doorknob,when it opened up and out came a guy who bumped into her.She and her bookbag fell,he just kept walking.  
  
*Jerk*she thought as she started picking her books up,when a girl who's face was remarkably looked like the 'jerk's' stopped and helped her.  
  
"-Gomen- 'bout that,that's my brother,must've gotten into trouble,again.By the way,I'm Bra and he's Trunks" Bra said.  
  
"And I'm Sakura Hapkido,I was kicked out of my other school so many times,my mom put me here.They kicked me out because they said I cause too much trouble,just 'cause I'm part Human and part Saiyan.To me it makes no sense,they should know about Saiyan blood" she said chuckling.  
  
"Hai,me and my bro are part Saiyans too.Cool,we cause a lot of trouble too  
because we have our dad's temperamental genes.Why don't we go inside and talk some more?" Bra said.  
  
"Okay" Sakura said getting up with her bookbag and walking beside Bra inside of the classroom.  
  
"Ladies,so nice of you to join us" the teacher,Mr. Sakuma,said sarcastically."Heh" Bra said taking her seat.  
  
Then Sakura followed her taking an empty seat next to Bra.  
  
"Welcome to a new school year.Now this year,we have a new student with us, Miss..........."   
  
Mr.Sakuma hadn't memorized her name,so he signaled for her to stand up and introduce herself.  
  
Sakura looked around and then she stood up.She walked over to the front of the class room and sighed quietly.She took a deep breath and began.  
  
  
"Hapkido,Sakura Hapkido.I am a transfer from Jenzigou High,well not really I got kicked out because of my 'behavior' as they said it.Any questions??" she asked.  
  
  
Trunks had been leaning in the doorway ever since she said her name."I got one" he said."What kind of behavior was that?" he asked kind of interested.  
  
"Well,I almost killed 10 students,5 teachers and 2 custodians every day.I also cussed a lot,didn't get any good grades.I kept casting spells on people.I kept blowing up stuff,oh and I fought way too much.I just wanted somebody to have a sparring match with me" she said.  
  
"You almost sound like a Saiyan,just like Trunks here,hahaha" the teacher started laughing.  
  
"Well what if I am?!" she said,looking way too serious.   
  
"You're Sakura Hapkido,right?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hai" she responded.   
  
"Then how could you be Saiyan?Guy wasn't one" he said interested again.  
  
"Well,my mother is a Saiyan.She was and still is the Surpreme Sorceress to the King,that explains the spell casting" she explained.  
  
"Hai" he answered.  
  
"Well, any other questions that may be wanted to be asked, Miss Hapkido will answer them at recess" the teacher said a bit scared of Sakura.  
  
Recess came. Sakura was floating on top of a creek,she found it outside of school grounds,meditating. Then out of nowhere comes a twig,flying to Sakura's forehead and hits her.  
  
"Oww!"she fell backwards into the water.  
  
She got up and walked out of the creek.She then dried herself with her ki,she started looking for the person that did that.  
  
*I got an even better idea*  
  
She flew up and started looking.She then heard a sword's side hitting the ground,so she flew down to where the sound came from.  
  
Part 2!  
  
"Wow"she whispered to herself.  
  
She had found Trunks and Bra sparring.She lowered her ki and had landed gently,not to disturb them.  
  
*Bra is a great opponent,twig!DOWN SAKURA!*  
  
she couldn't respond in time.  
  
"DENDE,that is annoying me!!" she yelled.  
  
"Who's that?!" Trunks asked.  
  
So he searched the bushes near them and found Sakura."Hehe" she chuckled nervously and embarassed.  
  
"What are you doing here,-onna-??" Trunks asked very irritated.  
  
"-Niisan-,chill" Bra said.  
  
Sakura came out of the bushes.  
  
"Well,I was meditating when an airbone twig hit me,needless to say,I got mad.Then I flew off towards the direction of it and found you guys.I lowered my ki and landed.Then the other twig came flying off towards me again and hit me" Sakura explained to them.  
  
"Why do you meditate?" Bra asked her.  
  
"Well,my mother taught me that concentrated and hard meditation raised my ki and got me more focused,at battles,of course.I'll show ya" Sakura said,then she instructed Bra how to stop hearing.  
  
Trunks kept training with his sword,while the girls meditated.  
  
*What is wrong with that guy?He needs a powerful attitude adjustment*  
  
The school bell rang and none of the girls opened their eyes.  
  
Trunks went over to wake them up,starting with Sakura.He put his hands on her shoulders and felt her very cold.  
  
She inmediately opened her eyes and woke Bra up.She and Bra started walking back to school.  
  
"Onna,wait up"Trunks said.  
  
She stopped."-Hai?-" Sakura asked.  
  
"Give me your hand" he ordered.  
  
"Why?"she asked again but this time confused.  
  
He raised his left eyebrow."Just do it" he ordered again.  
  
"Ok,I guess"she did as she was told.  
  
"It's very cold" he said.He looked into her eyes."Have you ever killed before?" he asked her while holding her hand.  
  
  
Part 3!  
  
  
"Well,I really don't know.I have come close but that was accidental" she replied.  
"Appart from that,I don't remember" she added.  
  
"Hmm" Trunks hummed(eh,the only word that came to mind when I did hmm.On with the story)"I ain't gonna go to my next class,if you are gonna go,then go" he ordered.  
  
"I'm gonna go to my classes,so -sayonnara-" she said as she waved bye to him while walking away.  
  
*How could she not know if she's killed before*Trunks thought as he flew towards the park.  
  
He saw Sakura already at his favorite spot,under the tree that's next to the lake.He landed a few feet from her.She was crying.  
  
"Why the -jigoku- are you crying,onna?" he asked her.  
  
"I can't remember anything from my childhood" she kept crying.  
  
"That's no reason to cry,onna!" he said with his voice raised just a little bit.  
  
She sniffled trying to get rid of her tears."You're right" she said still sniffling a little bit.  
  
"So,you didn't want to go to class,miss new girl?" he said sarcastically.She chuckled a little bit.  
  
"Hai, because of what you said about my hands.Yet,yours are warm.Have you killed before,Trunks?" she asked him innocently.  
  
"Hai and plently at that" he said proudly.  
  
"I've got an idea to know about my past.Come on!!" she said as she flew off.  
  
"Whatever,might be fun" he said as he followed her.Then he caught up with her and they flew side-by-side.They got to a house.She landed first and then he did.  
  
"-Okaasan-,I'm home" she said as she walked inside.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked.  
  
"So,this is your house" he said.  
  
Her house was a mansion (the hugest one you could imagine) and it was very very nice,but like his father, he just wouldn't admit it.Her father, Guy,came out.  
  
"Sweetie,why aren't you in school?" he asked her.  
  
"Well,apparently today the teachers had an emergency meeting,so they let us off now" she lied to him.  
  
*Wow,she is good.But if I didn't know the truth I just might have fallen for it,Trunks you are crazy,you just thought a compliment*  
  
"Oh,well ok, sweetie" Guy fell for it."And who's your new friend?" he asked her.   
  
"Well,this is Trunks" she introduced him.  
  
"hmm,Trunks.I think I've heard of you before.Oh hai,you are Bulma Briefs son,aren't you?" he asked him.  
  
"Hai" he answered.  
  
"Well,who did she marry?" he asked Trunks.  
  
"My -otousan- Vegeta" he answered.   
  
"WHAT?! VEGETA?!!"Guy fell backwards,then he got up still a bit suprised.  
  
"Otousan,I want to know about my past, you know my childhood?" Sakura asked Guy.  
  
"Well,ok I'll tell you Sakury.One year after you were born,your Saiyan part craved fighting and all.Your mother went over to Bulma's and asked her unsuspiciously to Bulma what to do about it.Bulma said that it was okay for them and she told your mother about Trunks,he was too 1 year old and training.So we put you both to spar and train together in the Gravity Room and such.But that's when King Vegeta told your mother and me to send them our offspring,the most powerful warrioress is the only thing he wanted,so we sent you.You fought and killed billions, and you loved it.Finally,two years later you were given back,you were four,you then grew up not knowing anything" he finished explaining.  
  
"I killed and I liked it.Dende,I can't believe this" Sakura said just before she started having a flashback.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A horned guy,she called him:Lord Freeza.She killed for him.She derived pleasure from killing and battling.She loved it.She then appears back at Earth after crashlanding in front of her last home.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"I remember everything" she said."I killed anybody and everybody that I was assigned to kill by Lord Freeza" she finished.  
  
"FREEZA HIRED YOU?!" Trunks almost went ballistic as he yelled that.  
  
"Otousan now that I remember,I must train,just like before" she told him.  
  
"Okay,you may do it,Sakury" he told her.  
  
"-Arigatou- otousan" she said as she flew out of the mansion.  
  
Trunks followed her.They flew side-by-side.  
  
"Trunks?"   
  
"Hai?"   
  
"Can I meet your otousan?"  
  
"Hai,but you might not like him a lot"  
  
Part 4!  
  
  
They got to Capsule Corps in a matter of seconds.Trunks opened the door to the Gravity Room and a furious Vegeta came out.  
  
"Trunks,-dooshite- did you open this?"  
  
"Otousan,this is Sakura Hapkido"  
  
"-Konichiwa-"  
  
"Aren't you Sakura's brat?"  
  
"Hai,you might say that I am her daughter.Prince Vegeta,your highness,I must ask you if you would train me"  
  
"Huh?Why did you call me Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Because you are the Saiyan Prince and since my mother is a Saiyan Sorceress of his Highness King Vegeta.So technically,I am half-Saiyan,because of my otousan.  
Therefore,I must respect my Prince" she bowed her head all the time.  
  
"Finally,the respect I deserve!" he said proudly.  
  
"Of course,nothing but the best for my Prince" she said bowing down,making his ego reach the skies.  
  
"This is too good to be true" he caught up with his ego.  
  
"Sire,will I be trained?"  
  
"Well,first I must test you,go spar with Trunks"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
Trunks and Sakura started sparring right there in front of the Gravity Room.Sakura was beating the living daylights out of him.She then powered up a Gatling Ki Gun mixed with a Kamehameha.Trunks started making a Burning Attack.They both threw them at the same time.The blasts were pushing each other.Sakura powered up her blast by turning SSJ2.Trunks rapidly turned SSJ2 at the same time and did the same.  
Sakura then disappeared and double-kicked his tailbone making him fall to the ground fast.She quickly stood ontop of him to avoid letting him stand back up.  
  
All the smoke cleared and Sakura was standing ontop of Trunks.She hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
Vegeta was amazed.  
  
*This girl can fight well*  
  
"Whoa,you're fast Sakura" Bra had gotten home right in the middle of the spar.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight,onna?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well,my okaasan taught me then I was supposedly sent to King Vegeta,but then he must have traded me or something to Freeza to fight for him.............."  
  
Vegeta cut her off."FREEZA?!" he yelled.  
  
*What is it with the men in this family and them screaming FREEZA?!*  
  
"You're Sakura,the Heartless" Vegeta said.*This girl's killed more in her 2 years with Freeza than I have in my life*  
  
"I guess"  
  
"But why would you want me to train you?"  
  
"Well,okaasan and otousan didn't.So I lost training time and such.But being Saiyan,I  
still fought in my school.That's why I was kicked out of my old one, and I couldn't remember the fights when I was with Freeza until a few minutes ago,Sire"  
  
"Fine,you know I might take a shine to you,brat"  
  
She was told to come at 4:00 am sharp.She flew off back to her home.  
  
  
  
-Owari- for now!  
  
  
Japanese words meanings  
  
Arigatou= thank you or thanks,also Arigatou Gozaimasu  
Niisan= brother or bro  
Onna= woman  
Hai= yea,yes or yeah  
Konichiwa= hello or hi  
Okaasan= mom or mother  
Otousan= dad or father  
Dooshite?=why? or For what reason?  
Owari= The End  
Sayonnara= good bye or bye  
Jigoku= HELL  



End file.
